


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by trinketries



Category: MYNAME, Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Glitch!AU, Niel is one of THOSE neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insoo's new home is almost too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Neighborhood

_It's in an excellent location,_ the realtor had told him. _The house is right next to the mailboxes for the block, there are all kinds of vendors within walking distance, and the subway station is only a few streets away._

To top it all off, there was an offer for the property that Insoo couldn't bring himself to refuse; the price was well within his range, especially with four other people willing to split the cost.

When the deal goes through and Insoo becomes one of the owners of a very large, impressive home with beautiful views and everything that he needs as though it has been built just for him, concern is the last thing on his mind.

Even the move goes well despite the distance from his old home. He has a long way to go before he's finished unpacking, but that's okay--he feels like he's settling in perfectly.

And then the following morning, the doorbell rings.

The boy on the porch says, "Hi. I'm Niel, one of your neighbors," and cranes his neck to glance over Insoo's shoulder. "Can I borrow your backyard for a little while?"

Insoo raises an eyebrow as Niel proceeds to say _I promise that I won't do anything I've never done back there before_ , and figures that there is something to the phrase "too good to be true" after all.


End file.
